The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and, more specifically, to generating a product model from a legacy application system.
With the development of computer technology, the development mode of application systems has gone through many changes. In an application system developed in earlier days, typically various data (e.g., product parameters) involved in the business flow are closely coupled to source code (e.g., embedded into source code). As a result, modification of the application system, once it has been completed, is difficult.
Using a banking application as an example, data used in a legacy banking system application is typically closely coupled to the source code. Banks can offer various products to the public, such as fixed-term deposit product, demand deposit product, etc. It is appreciated that one product may have a large amount of parameters, which are referred to herein as product parameters. For example, the fixed-term deposit product may comprise such product parameters as basic account information, date of deposit, time length of deposit, and amount of deposit; the demand deposit product may comprise product parameters such as basic account information, date of deposit, date of withdrawal, amount of deposit, etc. In legacy application systems, these product parameters are closely coupled to source code, and only after specialized technicians analyze the source code can it be learned which product parameters are involved in a product implemented by the source code.
In addition, the development of computer technology promotes the evolution of programming languages. Most of earlier programming languages (e.g., the COBOL language, the C language, etc.) adopt procedure-oriented programming patterns, whereas in recent years, all popular programming languages (e.g., C++, Java) are adopting object-oriented programming patterns. In trades such as power and finance, there are a large amount of legacy application systems that are developed in early programming languages, and these legacy application systems have become core systems in various trades.
Techniques of legacy application systems are gradually outdated and replaced by new techniques (e.g., object-oriented programming patterns) and new platforms (cloud environment). How to achieve modernization on an earlier application system where data is closely coupled to source code becomes a focus of attention.